The Life of a Teenage Ninja
by Animexbitchx
Summary: Kagome was adopted into the Uchiha clan at a young age. Seven years after the slaughter of the clan, she seeks to re-unite with Sasuke and become a great ninja. Will love blossom, or will Itachi steal her away from him? Written in first person. R&R!
1. Test Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naruto characters, or Kagome from Inuyasha.

Originally I had made up the main character to this story, but from my own experience, I don't like reading fanfictions with made up characters placed into the plot line of that original anime. So I figured a lot of other people didn't also. So I made it a Naruto/Inuyasha crossover. Enjoy!

The Life of a Teenage Ninja

It was an early Friday morning, and there were birds singing outside my partially open window. Groaning as the sun lit on my face, I cracked my eyes open while I tried to sit up and stretch. With a yawn my feet found the floor, and I shuffled my way to the bathroom so I could get ready for the day ahead. I'm not much of a morning person, but you have to get up sometime. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I live alone in an apartment building that is in the center of the leaf village. Basically, I have no family or enough friends that I can turn to.

It wasn't always like this. All the people that I had once known, and called my own in some way or another was slaughtered by a person that I thought I could trust with everything. He even slaughtered his own family, killing everyone but his younger brother and I. Before that traumatizing night, we were considered to be the best of friends, him, his brother and me. After it was all over, and that murderer disappeared, I sought out my other friend, and tried to console him and myself. He wouldn't have any of it, and he pushed me away saying that I would become like everyone else if I didn't leave. I kept trying but to no avail, and did the only thing that I could do…leave. I came back seven years later…telling myself that I would find him again.

After I got done cleaning up, I pulled an outfit out of my closet to get dressed into. A smile tugged at my lips because of the outfit I had chosen, a pair of hip hugging capris, and a black tank top that flashed my stomach a couple of times. It was one of my favorite training outfits, and one many teachers disapproved of because it distracted the boys apparently. Finally, I slipped on the blue shoes that everyone around here wears. Last but not least, I pulled my long as hair back into a low hanging ponytail. It always got in the way.

Locking up, I headed for the Academy. I was the oldest person there, so I wasn't quite yet a ninja. I had only joined recently, but I've advanced so much that I was already taking my tests. A lot of the other kids at the academy had different opinions of me, but I think most of them were just scared.

I saw Iruka sensei standing against a tree only a few feet away. Out of the few people I got along with here, he was the one I respected and liked the most, though as I think about it, we also fought the most too. As he saw me coming his way, he stopped casually leaning against the tree and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kagome hurry up! You're going to be late for your test and a noble ninja is never late for anything!" His face was going to turn red if he didn't calm down a little.

"Jeeze Iruka sensei, don't get your boxers in a knot! I'm not late yet." I replied snickering as his face turned red.

"Now you listen here-" He started to scold, but I interrupted.

"Aw come on sensei! I want to get this stupid test over with so you can buy me some ramen later!" I was already standing beside the academy door, with a huge grin on my face.

Iruka's face turned another shade of red as he shouted. "I never agreed to buy you ramen!"

~Time Skip~

I put my best disappointed face on as I walked out of the Academy with a hand behind my back. Iruka had his back against the wall and his eyes were closed. When he heard my approach his eyes opened and he asked, "So how'd it go?" But as he saw the look on my face he frowned and went to pull me into a hug. I chose that moment to slip the headband around my head.

"Fooled you!" I shouted with a laugh and he shook his head in surprise, but a smile was upon his lips. However it was my turn to be surprised when he embraced me anyways. "I-Iruka sensei?" I stammered, a bit confused.

He pulled away and said, still smiling, "Let's go get you that ramen."

A little while later and we were at the ramen shop. "Wow, this is the best!" I said enthusiastically as I slurped another chopstick full into my mouth. Iruka sweat dropped and stared down at his single bowl of unfinished ramen. Beside me there was about three empty bowls as I was just polishing off the fourth. "Thank you so much Iruka sensei." I said to him with a smile. All he did was nod and keep staring at his food.

Worry creased my brow, and I asked him, "Is there something wrong Iruka?" He looked up at me with a smile that was clearly forced, and shook his head no, but I wasn't buying it. I let it go, and figured I'd get it out of him when we left. The walk home was deathly silent, and Iruka still didn't look okay. I sighed and linked my arm with his and he jumped.

A few minutes more and he finally spoke. "You know, not too long ago one of my favorite students became a ninja. I was so happy for him, but I was also a bit saddened. It took him forever to past a certain portion of the test, to the point where no one thought he was going to ever get it. Then I got into some trouble and he saved my life by doing the same thing he was having so much trouble with. In fact, he did it better than any of the other students could." He paused, a small smile on his face as he thought of the memory. "He has a new sensei now, Kakashi."

I finally realized who he was talking about. "Naruto Uzamaki, right?"

"Yeah that's him. Most determined kid I ever met, and always trying to prove everyone wrong. Reminds me a lot like you to be honest, especially with the ramen kick you both have. When you came along, everything seemed back to normal. Now you're going to be leaving me soon too." He finally grew quiet, his eyes darting from me and then back to the path in front of us.

"Oh, Iruka…" I sighed, and he smiled at that, pulling me closer to him. We walked like this the rest of the way to my apartment building.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter to this story! To my _Kagome's Life Changes_ fans don't lose faith in me! I'm still continuing that story, I just have a writer's block as of right now. This story was just lying in one of my drawers in my room, written in a notebook and ready to be typed for the public eye. Anyways R&R!


	2. First Mission

The next day I walked down the academy hallway with my hands in my pockets. As I stepped into the classroom, I could feel all the eyes on me. The ones that bore into me the most however were those of Iruka sensei from the front of the classroom. "So, why the hell does everyone feel the need to stare at me?" I asked, and everyone quickly looked away, except Iruka of course.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to my seat at the back of the class. "You're late as usual, that's why. Now sit your butt down and join the class like a normal student." The class began to snicker silently as I walked up to my seat, but my glare silenced them all. Iruka continued to bore his eyes into me so I stuck my tongue out at him as I sat down. My tongue ring flashed in the light. He just shook his head and addressed the whole class.

"Well, Kagome's squad has finally been chosen. She'll be joining number seven, and yes I am aware that originally there is only supposed to be three in a squad but it was the only one who would accept her this late in the training." He finally looked directly at me. "You'll be meeting you new sensei for your very first mission this afternoon. If you fail that mission, you come back here."

I grinned, "Bring it on."

After that was all said and done, class became the usual…a drag. I began to sit there and drum my fingers on the desk, thinking about the coming afternoon. Eventually I started to dose off though and my head wounded up on my folded arms. An erotic dream state started to overtake my mind. It had all the boys in my class in it, but instead of them being as young as they are, they were older than I was, and really freaking hot. Not only that, but they had eight packs of all lean muscle. The reason I knew? They didn't have shirts on, just a pair of rough looking jeans. For some reason they seemed to be dripping water too, as if they just stepped out of the shower.

My lips felt dry, and my throat parched so I licked my lips to make them wet, and swallowed a few times. I was too distracted by the half-naked, grinning guys to register the hand that was waving in front of my face. Suddenly a sharp pain formed in-between my eyes, and I shook my head to clear my vision. Chalk rolled off the desk and hit the floor beside me.

My vision blurred with anger, and my head slowly rose to look to the front of the room. There were many audible gasps, but my eyes were for only one person. It took a lot to piss me off normally, but when you did piss me off, it was a good idea to run and hide. Which most of the class seemed to be thinking about considering there was a lot of shuffling as they got as far away from my wrath as possible.

Iruka sensei tried to look as calm as possible, but I could see the slight tremble in his shoulders. We've been through this many times before, but he never seemed to get completely resistant to the intensity of my anger. Luckily I wasn't as mad as I could be. "Iruka…" I said calmly, and I gave him props because the only sign of fear he showed was a slight twitch of his eye. Calmness was a scary sign when someone was angry. He crossed his arms over his chest, his version of "bring it on". The whole class was deathly silent; hardly breathing they sat there in anticipation.

"Well Kagome, why don't you share with the class what was much more important to day-dream about then pay attention. I'm sure we'd love to hear it." He sounded all too smug.

I cackled, and his smug smile faltered. "If you really want to know I'll gladly tell you. I was thinking about my test later today when suddenly I began to imagine some really naughty images." At this, his face turned red and he seemed about to shut me up but I got there before he did. "Well, it was me just sitting right here in this very room, and there were guys surrounding me. They were quite hot actually. Half-naked, with water droplets dripping off their hair and running down their tight abs. It was an awesome day-dream till you rudely interrupted it with your chalk routine!" I glared at him at this point.

The girls in the class started to giggle and whisper at each other, while the boys were looking at their stomachs and probably dreaming of having the bodies I imagined. Iruka wasn't pleased of course, and he dismissed the class. I was thoroughly smug with myself. People said their goodbyes and good lucks to me as they headed out the door. When everyone left I stood there smiling. Iruka sensei walked over to me, and clearly over our little episode, hugged me. After that I left to prepare for the mission ahead.

~hours later~

"Well let's get this over with." I whispered. Sporting black hip-hugger jeans, a white tank top and a black vest, I headed to the leaf village's outer forest. My kunai were in place inside my various vest pockets. My hair was in a high ponytail, out of the way, and my headband was placed around my forehead. Black fingerless gloves were slipped over my hands.

Halfway into the trees I stopped in a clearing. It was way too quiet for my liking. There wasn't even the chirp of a single bird. Pulling out a kunai, I quickly whipped around and flung it behind me. There was a loud pop, and a log fell to the ground, my kunai right in the middle of it. "Substitution Jutsu…" I whispered.

"Iruka taught you well I see. Well done." I spun on my heel towards the sound of the voice, crouching in a fighting stance. In front of me was a man that looked to be about Iruka's age. He had white spikey hair, and his face, except for his right eye, was completely covered by cloth. His headband was sideways to cover his left eye. Though he didn't seem threating at the moment, I stayed on full alert. Looks could really be deceiving. The slight crinkle of skin beside his eye gave a way his smile. "I'm Kakashi, the one who's assigning you your first mission. I'm going to see if you really are meant to be a ninja and be on my squad."

I stood up out of my crouch and raised my eyebrows at him. "So you're supposed to be the awesome Kakashi Hatake everyone gushes about. However, I don't really see anything amazing about you. But I want to get this test over with so I can start some real missions, so what do I have to do?" He seemed taken aback at first by my forthcoming attitude, but he sobered up quickly.

Chuckling he replied, "Well, there have been reports about three lost children. The only place not being searched is this forest here because people don't think the children would wonder in a place such as this. So your mission is to find the two young boys and the young girl. Chances are they've gotten separated somehow. This basically is a real mission, since the kids are really lost. Even though it isn't as hardcore as you'd like. Find them, protect them, and bring them to me. You have till lunch. Oh and here is a backpack full of supplies because who knows what you may need." With that all said, and the bag tossed at my feet, he sat down against a tree trunk and took out a book. I blankly stared at him, because his book had a naked woman on the cover, and he just smiled and went back to reading. Then I was off.

~Time Skip~

I was practically sweating as I trolled my way through the underbrush of the forest. The heat was beating over me, so as I came across a giant rock formation I stopped to take a quick rest. I knew time was probably going faster than I could keep track of and I cursed myself for never buying a watch. I still haven't found any clues on the kids so I decided my little rest had to come to an end, but just as I was about to leave I heard a strange noise.

Straining to hear it more clearly, I finally figured out what it was. Something or someone was crying out for help. I scaled my eyes up the rock structure, and there, dangling from a ledge at the very top, was a kid that looked to be about eight years old. His fingers were obviously slipping. He cried out again and I shouted up at him, "Hold on kid, I'm coming!" He swung huge terrified eyes at me in surprise. Leaping onto the boulder next to me, I continued this way from rock to rock as fast as I could. Halfway to the top a few boulders gave way underneath my feet and I slipped with a cry of my own. Thinking fast I whipped out a kunai and wedged it into a crack in the formation. With a jerk, and a searing pain in my arm, it caught me in mid fall. Ignoring the pain lacing throughout my shoulder and my legs I swung myself up onto the ledge above me. This time I paid more attention to where I placed my footing.

Another cry from up above had my head whipping around as I saw the boy slip even more. It was obvious that he couldn't hold on any longer. Spreading my arms out I leapt into the air just as his grip failed. I caught him gracefully and we landed back onto the ledge I just had been on. He was shaking hard as I made a slow but sure way back to the earth. When we were finally off the mountainous rocks I placed him on his unsteady feet and wiped the tears and dirt from his round cheeks. "Are you okay? And why on earth were you up that high anyways?" I asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"M-my name is Naruto Usuno. I was up there looking for my brother and sister when I accidently tripped and ended up hanging o-off that big l-ledge." He stuttered.

The fact that his name was Naruto fazed me a little until I remembered that the Naruto Iruka had talked about was my age, with no siblings and a different last name. I stood up from the crouch I was in to talk to him and grasped his hand with a smile. "Come on lets go find your brother and sister."

~Another Time Skip~

My stomach was turning against me. I just knew it, as it rumbled again and I groaned softly. Time was clearly running out, and I should have eaten breakfast this morning. Suddenly a scream rang out, and the birds that I thought were non-existent flew squawking out the trees. "That was Sakura!" Naruto yelled and he darted off from my side, but I wasn't too far behind. I yanked him by the collar of his shirt when we reached a set of bushes, and motioned quietly for him to stay put. He didn't look to happy, but he complied with me. I didn't want him rushing into a bad situation.

Slowly stepping out into another small clearing, I looked around cautiously. A young girl shot in front of me, her pink hair flowing behind her. That's when I finally saw what she was running from. A swarm of pissed of hornets were following her. Sakura, I remembered her name, tripped over a root in the ground because she was blinded by her non-stop tears. The bees were moving in fast so my hands started to move simultaneously in patterns. Clasping them together, a rocket of water shot out of the opening on the other side, drowning the bees.

Sakura notices she wasn't being pursued any longer and stood up, soaking wet. I pulled the backpack I had been given by Kakashi off of my back and rummaged in it till I found a towel to hand to her. Naruto finally walked over to give her a quick hug and I rummaged through my bag again until I found a can of spray. Sakura held out her arms, which were clearly stung up. As we finished up and the pack was closed up and back on my shoulders we were on the move again, but much more quickly.

Deeper into the forest we roamed until we had to stop at a large gorge in the ground. I looked left and right for a way around it and then smiled. "How well is your guys balance?" They looked at me strangely until I pointed. Some ways down was a tree that had fallen straight across the canyon like gorge.

Naruto grinned. "I'm so game!" While Sakura shook in fright. I rolled my eyes a lead them both over to the tree like bridge.

"Naruto you go first, and be careful! Sakura stay behind me and hold on to my vest. Go as fast as you can without losing balance." After a few slips and almost disastrous falls on Naruto's part we got across. "You fall too much." I told him, and he started glowering.

The forest in front of us was so dense and dark that I wasn't sure how we'd get through it quickly enough. We had about twenty five minutes left until lunch. Just as I was losing hope a yelp came from the dark trees. Boy this forest sure did make a lot of noise. "What else is going to go wrong in this mission?" I spoke out loud to myself. Out of the trees a young boy came darting past, a growl not too far behind him. He was already on the other side of the gorge when he finally came to a halting stop and turned around. A sharp intake of breath was sounded and I realized it was from me, just as my body seemed to become paralyzed with the shock.

It was like I was staring right into the face of my past and my thoughts swam with the painful memories of the identical face that I was looking at. His name came to my lips, but Naruto and Sakura got to it first. "Sasuke!" They yelled in unison as they ran across the tree they had so much trouble crossing minutes before to get to him. I hardly noticed how easily they did it, but I did notice Naruto introducing Sasuke and me to each other. Sasuke nodded to me but I was too out of it to even do anything in return.

"Is she alright?" He asked Naruto, who shrugged in reply.

"I'm fine, just thinking. Now what were you running from?" I asked him, trying to be professional.

Sasuke stared me dead in the eyes, with a look that didn't belong on an eight year olds face. "Well I was trying to find my way out of that place and I must have stumbled upon this pack of wolves. Well I sort of stepped on the leader's tail. He isn't very happy."

"Well I'm glad you're safe!" Sakura gushed.

"Well, I hate to break up this happy little reunion but we have company." I said. More than a dozen yellow eyes were staring at us from the thicket of bushes.

"M-Maybe we should go?" Sakura stuttered, backing away behind her brothers who were holding their ground.

"Go away you mangy mutts!" Naruto yelled, but Sasuke shushed him and pointed to where I was now crouching. They grew silent and watched.

"What's the matter with you? Don't chase and frighten a mere child that is half your size." I whispered. The pack leader growled and barked as if it were replying in a human language. After a few more moments I stood up and looked behind my shoulder at Sasuke. "Apologize."

Sasuke seemed to understand also. "I'm sorry for stepping on your tail." The pack leader seemed to nod at him, and then the wolves darted into the forest howling the whole way. I ignored the stares from the kids as I watched them go and then turned around and found my over to them. Once I was a good bit past them I stopped and looked back.

"Well are you guys going to stand there and gawk all day or are you coming?" I asked. They quickly shuffled to catch up and we were headed back to the clearing we came from. A chill breeze swept through the trees, their branches riding the wind as a whisper only they could hear came with it. "Impressive…"

Fifteen minutes later the clearing I knew Kakashi was in came into view. The closed we got, the bigger my smile and I saw Kakashi sitting against the same tree as I left him. He looked up from his book and smiled at us. "I see you found the kids. I hope you didn't go through too much trouble. The good news? You made it before lunch starts. The bad news? You don't have any lunch to eat." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well did I pass or what?" I asked.

"With flying colors." He smirked.

Joy spread throughout my body, and it seemed to take away the pain with it. I ran in circles shouting victory but then things went wrong. Everything around me seemed to be spinning even though I had stopped running. The next thing I knew, the ground was rushing to say hello to my face and the last thing I heard was people shouting as it was lights out.


End file.
